


Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 1, Introduction

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, All the Smut, M/M, Smut, Tags are important, lots of smut, lots ofsmut, otp, please read the tags for each work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: 30 Days Of DickSeries of smut prompts for Malec from Shadowhunters30 works30 daysA whole lot of Malec lovingApart from my own oc's these characters do not belong to me, they belong to cc





	Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 1, Introduction

Hey everyone, guess whos back? (insert Eminem lyrics here)

Welcome to the 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge or as I like to call it, 30 Days Of Dick.

First of all, I just want to say thank you for the support, both on here and on twitter! It means so much to me that people want to read my work and the comments, kudos and hits give me life, so thank you!

So this isn’t actually a chapter but don’t go anywhere, this is a small explanation of what's going to happen, some notes and the chapter list. The first proper chapter will be following this one straight away.

I just want to say, I've had so much fun writing up the chapters I’ve completed so far, I’ve learned a lot from the research I've done and also, a lot about some new kinks that I didn’t know I needed.

I will be posting a chapter each night for the next 30 days. There will be 2 tonight, this and some filth, lol. If anyone has any questions please feel free to ask.

I wanted to do this challenge to push myself as a writer, to write things that I haven't written before or that I might not have been comfortable writing. It’s certainly been a challenge so far but I’ve loved every minute of it!

Some of the chapters will have the requesters names with them, some will have social media handles and some will be marked as anonymous. Please be respectful of the privacy of those who have allowed me to reveal their names.

There will be a lot of different kinks in this series, some of you may be comfortable reading anything, some may not so please please please pay attention to the tags for each chapter. If I feel anything needs additional tags, I will add them in the beginning notes, I don't want anyone to be offended so have a good check to see if you will be comfortable.

Additionally, if you see something in a chapter that you feel needs more tags, please let me  
know and I will add them.

Some of the chapters will be longer than others, please don’t be disheartened if your chapter is shorter than others, it doesn't mean I didn’t want to write it or had no interest in the subject matter.

The length of the chapters depends on several things, such as the prompts given, emotional connections, backstory. If something needs more backstory or the request has more components, it will be longer.

Once again, if the chapter is something you aren't into please be respectful of the requester, we all have our own kinks and like to read certain things. If anything isn’t your cup of tea, please move onto the next chapter, this is the reason for the tags.

Please also pay attention to the relationship and couple tags. Several of these chapters include multiple characters joining our boys. These chapters will be tagged with the following:

m/m/m  
m/m/m/m  
m/m+

And with the characters that will be involved. If you don’t want to read that, fair enough, it’s not for everyone but remember, it's all just a bit of fun, wink wink.

We have different scenarios that will play out, some will be standard cannon, ie, pairings, Magnus and Alec’s status as Warlock/Shadowhunter.

we have different timelines, boyfriends, fiancees, husbands, teachers and Dom/Sub scenarios.

Some of them will be au, ie, both our boys will be human.

One of the chapters will actually be based on the au episode, ie, confident Alec, fortune teller Magnus (heart eyes emoji)

And one requester has asked for the version of Sebastian Verlac from my other fic, The Fight For His Alpha, to make an appearance. (I clapped my hands so hard at this one)

I’ve also included my playlist for this, what I listened/will listen to, as I type and what inspired the chapters. If anyone wants to listen to the songs while reading you will find them on youtube, I actually recommend doing it, it adds to the story.

There's some angst in some of the chapters but not a lot. It’s mainly smut, of course, and some comedy, I mean, how could there not be?

Please note that I am not by any means an expert on sex in general or m/m sex. I’m only human and may get some things wrong. If I do, please point it out to me so I can avoid mistakes in the future.

This is not a manual or a guide. If you wish to try anything from the series, that is your right but please do your research, find out exactly what you are getting into and take all necessary precautions. Remember, consent, your health and protection are so important!

No means no!  
No glove, no love!  
Always get tested! stay clean and safe"

All acts in the series are between consenting adults.

The chapter list:

Dance for me  
Inhibitions  
Pretty Boy  
Bring Me To The Edge  
Daddy  
The Anniversary Gift  
The Nerd And His Jock  
Silky Soft  
Daddy Pt2  
Siren Call  
Not Polite For Company  
Naughty Boy  
Just Relax, love  
The Hunters Moon  
Master  
Out Here?  
Pretty Warlock  
Orchids  
Breed Me  
Teach me How to Move Like That  
Challenge accepted!  
At The Office, Mr Lightwood?  
A Very Important speech  
Share And Share Alike  
The Education Of Alexander Lightwood  
Out Of Line  
Keys In The Bowl  
The Virginity Of Magnus Bane  
Is That A Radish In Your Hair, Or Are You Pleased To See Me?  
The club

That's it! I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who made a request, I’ve had so much fun! And I desperately hope I’ve done you proud. And a massive thank you to everyone who has Beta’d and answered my many questions, you are all seriously the best. Kisses!!

I debated whether to start off with something a little softer or just dive into one that's elbow deep (this is a joke, there is no anal fisting in this series) I thought, fuck it, let's just get down to the good stuff.

Let 30 Days Of Dick Commence. Dance for me is up first


End file.
